


Home

by 93Mika



Series: All of My Memories Keep You Near [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Angst, Blight, Canon, F/M, Flashbacks, Future, Headcanon, KaraMel, Pestilence, Season 3 Episode 17 - Trinity, conflicted feelings, the necklace, world killers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93Mika/pseuds/93Mika
Summary: "You kept the necklace.""Of course I did, as a reminder of everything you taught me, did for me. A reminder of you.""That means a lot."





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So here is another short piece in thread with my previous work - happening during Season 3 Episode 17- Trinity - telling another flashback in the future, this time with Kara's necklace centering the memory.

The sun was about to eclipse soon and Kara was going to take Alex and Lena with herself into the alternate dark realm so they would find and save Sam.

Brainy told her all the facts she needed to know, even the ones she didn’t really liked to hear. The risk of losing her life especially since her cells were depleting from solar radiation due to the magical eclipse.

 

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Yeah.” Mon-El walked after Kara to a corner of the commanding room of the Legion ship so they could talk in relative privacy, well aware of Imra’s curious eyes following them.

“What’s up?”

“If this thing goes sideways, I need you to promise me something.” Kara demanded with her hands on her hips, preserving her perfect posture. Yet Mon-El easily read her turmoil through the doubt flickering in her eyes. Eyes which kept looking behind him and never met his own. “Pull Alex and Lena out, but leave me in until I finish the mission.” Her eyes finally landed on his frowned face.

_No! Kara please don’t ask me this!_

“You heard Brainy. This could hurt you. This could kill you.” He tried nevertheless, knowing how low the possibility was to change her mind.

“This is our only chance.” No hesitation were left in her azure stare then. “To save now or the future. This is all we’ve got.”

_And you’re all I’ve got…_

“So, promise me.”

Why did he always had to make the hard decisions? As the Legion’s leader he was no stranger to making tough choices, even if it meant not being right all the time. But never could he imagine to be put in the position to decide over Kara’s wellbeing. This was far off his limits. Gambling with her life was never an option and now it had come to this.

He sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping, his head dropping. He had to say yes. He could never reject Kara. Ever. Even if it meant bearing the weight and guilt over his heart for eternity.

“I promise.” He raised his head to meet her demanding expression and tried to give her his firmest look, as to ensure her of his seriousness and honesty.

***

Mon-El watched in sheer hopelessness, as she twitched and whimpered in her forced slumber. Every muscle in his body was begging to reach and remove that annoying device over her forehead to wake her from this kamikaze stupor. To pull her into his arms and never let go.

He sensed J’onn’s watchful eyes on himself, reading his face needless to use his Martian psychic powers.

_This is wrong! I have to do something!_

_No, can’t do this!_

His eyes darted constantly between her closed eyes that kept fluttering and her lips that were slightly parted to let out labored breaths, in an infinite cycle.

He couldn’t bear standing still there anymore and had to leave, otherwise he would lose this internal battle and do something stupid like putting his hand on Kara’s shoulder or cup her cheek and push away that strand of hair which had fallen over her face among the restless thrusts.

He stormed into a hallway, breathless under the heavy conflicting feelings stirring inside him.

_Shame on you!_

He berated himself bitterly, suddenly needing to punch something.

_I still love her… I need her to be okay… I need to see her happy again…_

_You have a wife you stupid Daxamite! How dare you even considering breaking your vows?_

_I can’t bear see her hurt…_

Then J’onn came and managed to ease his raw nerves a little. After the old wise Martian whom had been there for Mon-El more than his own father ever had left, he leaned to a wall and inhaled deeply, as his hand thoughtlessly reached to the small, almost non-visible bulge over his heart under his dark suit and touched it as an old habit.

The necklace. Kara’s necklace.

_Stop this! Stop it now!_

Regardless, his hand found the chain around his neck to bring out the necklace and held the small pendant in his grasp.

The flood of memories saturated his thoughts despite his best efforts.

 

 

***

_Mon-El threw his right hook at the assailant he was fighting with. A professional bounty hunter who had been assassinating some influential members of The Union of the Planets for months. Legion had finally trapped him with a fake meeting and it was the best opportunity to take him in and bring justice and peace back to the solar system._

_Their target turned out to be a bit more resourceful than Brainy’s calculations. He had somehow deactivated the Legion ship’s laser canons together with its shields by a small gadget as soon as the ship had neared him._

_“Mon-El, push him towards the ledge on your south eas –“_

_“I can see where the ledge is Brainy!” His fist connected with the masked jaw in the direction of the edge of the skyscraper._

_The smart culprit didn’t simply got thrown contrary to his expectation and Mon-El saw small jets attached to his boots wheezed into life and soon he was coming at him with fool force, holding a shining red plasma dagger aimed at his chest._

_Mon-El easily dodged it by jumping into air and turning sharply, maintaining his balance as his hovered to his opponents level with the help of his Legion Ring._

_“You can’t run! Surrender now!”_

_The only answer he received was a mysterious beeping sound._

_“Mon-El to your left!” Brainy shouted in his ear piece and he dived to the opposite side._

_Something big and black flashed past his head and landed ten feet away. Metallic tendrils waved around a spherical body, spreading electrical sparks threateningly in his direction._

_It were times like these when he wished he hadn’t put away his cape._

_“The probability of a robotic assistant with this level of efficiency was 0.0156 percent!” Brainy gasped which was rare._

_“Well news flash it’s here now! How do I defeat this?”_

_“Give me 25.5 seconds.”_

_He flew around, keeping a safe distance from the mean robot and searching for the bounty hunter who seemed to have disappeared._

_“Brainy he’s gone!”_

_“No, I have visual of him flying towards the south wing of the building.”_

_“On it!”_

_Just as he turned to the mentioned direction, another identical mechanical mini squid jumped at him, leaping a noticeably far distance to get itself to Mon-El._

_“Uhgg!”_

_He grunted as the tip of one of the tendrils grazed his shoulder, making his right hand instantly numb._

_“Brainy!”_

_25.5 seconds had been passed._

_“You need to dislocate the crown piece on the main bodies.”_

_“I can’t even get near them without being electrocuted! How am I supposed to do that?!”_

_“I can help with it!” Another voice answered this time following by a familiar figure landing near him._

_“Imra! You’re here!” Mon-El exhaled in surprise._

_Imra was supposed to stay on Titan to be with her family in the difficult time that had befallen them. The loss of her sister to the Blight had taken a toll on her and she had been distant for the past week. Mon-El of course completely understood how she must have been feeling and let her stay close to her family and had decided to take down the bounty hunter without her. He never predicted she would show up out of nowhere like this._

_He couldn’t be happier with that._

_Within seconds Saturn Girl turned the first homicidal artificial inelegant into a pile of useless scrap metal with her unique power._

_“The target is getting too far!” Brainy warned them._

_“Go! I got this.” Imra nodded at him firmly and he flew away after nodding back at her._

_The assassin was fast with his mini jet pack, but Mon-El was faster and soon he grabbed his shoulder, ready to punch him into unconsciousness._

_He seemed to have anticipated this, since he had his hand open with his palm facing him as though to push him away._

_Mon-El heard Brainy shout, alas too late._

_But then how could a hand hurt him? He was invincible apart from his lead allergy._

_What even Brainy hadn’t seen coming – or had not mentioned - was that their target turned out to be a meta-human._

_A cracking sound made his sensitive ears deaf._

_Through his palm, thick super-charged lightning bolts smacked Mon-El square in the chest, sending him flying on a random trajectory._

_Electrocution had jumped his limbs into shock and despite his complete disorientation, ultimately he registered that he was falling. He must have lost the Ring somehow, otherwise the wind wouldn’t be rushing aggressively through his short hair._

_It was a long fall. Over two hundred meters._

_“MON-EL!” He heard Imra cry before everything turned black._

_When he next opened his eyes, he was in a draining healing tank looking at his friends watching him worriedly. He was fine, but to his disappointment the criminal had escaped._

_“We’ll get him soon. Don’t worry.” Imra then tried to soothe his stress as he walked towards his cabin on the ship in order to get back into his black suit._

_He touched over his heart where a certain object always laid and he felt the whole world stop when he didn’t feel it there._

_“Im- Imra?”_

_She knew better than take the necklace off of him. She knew what it meant to him._

_“Yes Mon-El?”_

_“Where’s my necklace?”_

_The sad look on her face made his heart race._

_Her blue eyes shone apolitically in sympathy. “I think you lost it in the fall. The electric shock must have broken the chain. I’m so sorry.”_

_“No…”_

_“Mon-“_

_“NO!”_

_Mon-El stormed in superspeed and racked through his clothes and his suit which was singed and torn on the front were the bolts had hit him. Just where the necklace had been._

_“Mon-El wait!” Imra shouted pointlessly after him as he rushed out._

_He searched for days upon days, every centimeter of the ground around the fight scene until he finally found it again under a layer of dust near the same tower where had fallen from._

_The sapphire drop shaped ornament was in one piece. A little dirty, yet healthy as it had been before. Just the thin chain was broken just like Imra had guessed_

_Only then he truly felt at peace again and let out a loud sigh, as the tension finally left his body and soul. It wasn’t healthy being so attached to this lifeless object. Now that his mind was at ease again, he felt guilty for acting so emotional and immature. Barely sleeping, eating and even talking. Being unfocused on missions and almost going too far with a suspect. Not to mention how he ignored Imra a few times._

_Mon-El stared at the necklace in his trembling hand, feeling the tears stinging his eyes and his knees growing week under his weight._

_He just couldn’t let go. It was too soon. He wasn’t ready and he didn’t think he would be ever ready._

***

 

Mon-El felt for the necklace in his pocket as soon as Imra left the conference room with Joyful steps, contradicting his depressed mood.

He brought it out and was once again as if to pick up where he had left off, mesmerized by its sight once again. Even though he’d had it for years and it had practically turned into a part of his body, he never tired from looking at it and reminding himself of what it truly held.

_A reminder of Kara._

Mon-El stroked with his thumb over the little blue stone sitting in the heart of it, so gently as if it were made of glass. Blue like a

_Comet…_

He hadn’t been wearing it for a few days now, keeping it close in his pocket, ever since the conflictions in him had grown to concerning levels. A direct result of spending more time with Kara in his old suit.

He blamed himself constantly for everything that went wrong between him and Imra. If he had been a better husband, if he hadn’t spent all his time proving how attached he was to his past, maybe then Imra wouldn’t have had to lie to him about this mission.

And now that Pestilence was dead and the mission was accomplished, returning to future was inevitable and he knew that he had to come clean with himself before going back home to his family.

“Home? Family?” He muttered to himself, as though saying the words out loud would help him find their true meaning.

Instead of the place he had lived in for the past seven years, or even the planet he had grew up on, his thoughts whispered a name instantly.

_Kara…_

He still remembered her teary face, her contorted moistened features and her eyes red under crying and putting the necklace into his cold one. _“I Love you…”_

He still remembered clearly like it had just happened.

 

Things couldn’t go on the way they had been until now.

 

He had to move on and it terrified him immensely.

 

_Should I give it back to her?_

Another voice instantly spoke up in reply.

_Are you ready to let go?_

Mon-El shoved the necklace back into his pocket, keeping his hand securely around it. A particular expression then ringed in his mind, forcing a sarcastic tragic smile to his lips.

_“Home is where the heart is.”_

 

* * *

__

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one! Let me know your thought :)  
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://themoonfortress.tumblr.com/ or Twitter: @93HMika


End file.
